


Раньше. Сейчас

by Fat_old_sun



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_old_sun/pseuds/Fat_old_sun
Summary: Тео по крупицам собирает воспоминания, и пытается выстроить хоть что-то, что может помочь ему сейчас.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Раньше. Сейчас

Все закольцевалось и замкнулось в единой временной петле, из которой он выскользнул невообразимым чудом. И все, что было в ней, куда-то ушло.  
Все, что начала картина, было утянуто ей же куда-то в прошлое, и больше не ощущалось, как свое, за исключением некоторых вещей, в которые он успел вцепиться.  
Все ушло, остался только дом, работа и Борис.

Тот пишет смс с незнакомых номеров стабильно пару раз в неделю, но будто бы без энтузиазма, и вечно какая-то чепуха: то комментарий о вкусе нового мороженого, то увиденная им рожа отца Тео по тв, то еще что-то. Бессмысленные слова обретают хоть какое-то значение, когда Тео в магазине упирается взглядом в этикетку абсолюта и его накрывает флэшбэком с вечера их прощания.

Он не думал, что забыл что-то важное: вообще-то, Тео думает, что ну хоть чуть-чуть научился пить. Но это были лишь вскользь сказанные слова: шершавый акцент на чужом языке и объятие за плечи рукой с запахом мокрой шерсти и табака. Быстрый и неважный ответ на собственное "если ты уедешь, как я буду знать, что ты еще не сдох".

Вот тогда-то взгляд и падает на этикетку абсолюта, когда Борис дышит ему на ухо забытыми словами: "Буду писать, Поттер, только не меняй номер. А если поменяешь, все равно буду".  
Тео не думал, что пьяное обещание значило хоть что-то, Борис любил раскидываться словами в таком состоянии направо и налево, от всей широкой души. Наверное, он чувствует вину. Наверное, кровь, которую отстирывал Декер с собственной рубашки, не смывалась в водопровод, а выпечатывалась где-то на руках Бориса — по самый локоть.  
Тео ведь ему говорил.

Не вороти дела с мафией, не торгуй, не снимай проституток, не-не-не: что толку болтать с ним, если понимает Павликовский не слова, а только надрывы ощущений — потерянный взгляд Тео и его слезы, старый забытый поцелуй как шелушение на губах, усталость даже под коксом. Тот видит самое важное, если так подумать.  
И все равно пишет.

*

Это хорошо, что они договариваются встретиться в Нью-Йорке — о Европе у Тео слишком плохие воспоминания, а юг бы непременно возмутил внутри что-то старое и закопанное под пылью и песком.

Непонятно, почему он вообще соглашается так просто: видеть Бориса снова это как рывок в прошлое из своей размеренной жизни, как возвращение в кошмарный сон с опасностями и ямами на каждом шагу.

Хотелось бы думать, что это лишь в голове, но Тео слишком хорошо знает, что Боря не приходит один — вместе с ним ворох баек и приключений; такой тяжелый человек, чтобы его вынести нужно выносить всю его прожитую за плечами жизнь, которая не оставляет ни на мгновение и следует по пятам.

Вообще-то, он все улавливает мгновенно: Борис пишет вместо названия бара название отеля, и все, никаких пояснений, никаких шуток. Если бы тот объяснился-отшутился, Тео бы понял, что тот просто не хочет светить лицом в Нью-Йорке по каким-то своим загадочным мотивам — но паззл складывается по-другому. 

Он знает, что произойдет прежде, чем даже решает написать "да". 

Потому что в Амстердаме у них не было ни сил, ни времени. У них тогда не было даже права вдохнуть-выдохнуть, не то что права на секс. Тогда все было иначе, их взаимодействие было каким-то натянутым из-за картины и непрощенной обиды, Борис бы не посмел его и пальцем тогда тронуть, а Тео — не стал бы даже задумываться. Но все равно между ними оставалось что-то старое: архаичное чувство из пост-детства, связавшее их друг с другом. Оно просачивалось сквозь взгляды и касания, тогда, когда взаимо-комфортное долгое молчание спотыкалось о собственную мысль — и казалось, что эта мысль была общей, будто их разумы перекликивались без их ведома.

Борис был незаконченным делом. Загадкой, на которую знаешь ответ, но не до конца его понимаешь. Не то чтобы Тео всерьез хотелось разбираться.

Дело скорее в том, что у него до сих пор от его взгляда щемит в груди.  
В положенный час Тео садится в такси и думает, что начинается новый виток.

*

В его номере лишь стандартный мини бар, и они наливают себе виски. Чтобы напиться им нужно раз в десять больше, и это пугает: трезвый Борис — неизведанная территория. Кажется, что дело принимает серьезный оборот.

Они перекидываются словами, как репликами. Так продолжается до первого "а помнишь", и тут все начинает идти по пизде. Им не нужна ностальгия, потому что она будит что-то совсем старое. Тео пялится на живот Бориса в просвете рубашки: тот сидел на краю кровати, но вдруг откинулся, в раз как-то сильно расхохотавшись. Белая кожа под темной одеждой. Грудная клетка от смеха ходит туда-сюда, будто тот задыхается. 

Он всегда какой-то диковатый и нездешний. Раньше Тео сваливал это на вечную нетрезвость, но потом понял, что дело в другом. То, как стелятся его шаги и шуршит одежда, как он двигает головой, как в с е г д а тянет свои руки к Тео — и вот на этом моменте что-то в животе сводит чувством похожим на тревогу, но только приятную.

Это было даже там, в Вегасе.  
Нечеловеческие глаза. "Говоришь, что я настолько часто пью что совсем стал скотиной?" "Нет-нет, ты как будто с другой планеты." "Эй, используй словосочетание гуманоидно-нечеловеческие глаза". Господи, конечно Тео это в жизни не повторил, но фраза въелась. 

Гребаные руки тянутся к нему снова — аккуратно и неумолимо. Они первый раз трогают друг друга так по трезвости. И не то чтобы Тео не приходило в голову — блять, конечно приходило, Борис всегда был таким, что смотришь и вихрем сносит все из головы, всю мораль и принципы, все разумное и правильное, остается только голод мотылька по огню. 

Он не помнит их секс, но какой-то частью себя знал, что тот был. Может, потому подростком, когда они расстались, и не было настолько сильно стыдно думать о нем под ворохом одеял и собственной рукой. И картинки всегда мелькали какие-то смазанные, нечеткие: движение головы вбок-вперед, синяки под широким взглядом, взгляд под лохматой челкой, собственные руки в ней. Голос как будто из глубины грудной клетки, где бурлило и клокотало — а потом выливалось Тео в ухо вместе с придыханием, пока тот умирал под тянущим движением руки.

Он подсаживается к нему на кровать.  
В борисовой аккуратности есть предчувствие опасности: не то боится, что Тео убежит, не то что врежет. Руки под рубашкой, холод и мурашки, узловатые суставы по ребрам и ногти нежно гладящие спину. Его почти не подталкивают, это лишь мысль о движении, которая передается кожей в кожу — но Тео понимает и подается вперед, усаживаясь ему на бедра.

Они часто так делали, запоздало понимает Тео, часто так делали раньше. Он всегда садился вот так на колени, лицом к лицу: можно обнимать щеки Бориса руками и упрямо не наваливаться, чтобы просто ощущать, как тот тянет ткань его свитера на себя и умоляюще заглядывает в глаза. 

Но сейчас все иначе.

Он не забыл, насколько тяжелы ладони Бориса, но лишь тогда, когда они проходятся от колен до верха бедер и обратно. Кожу жжет его теплом через слой брючной шерсти, Тео настолько зацикливается на руках в сколах шрамов, что забывает поднять голову и увидеть что сейчас прячется в его глазах. Опять-таки знакомое, то, что всегда в Борисе граничит с неверием и радостью — привязанность. Необходимость. 

Что-то вроде любви, которую никогда не облекали в термины, потому что невообразимо обличить слова то, что раздувается изнутри и миллиметр за миллиметром заставляет ребра раскрываться наружу.  
У Бориса подвижный рот, он всегда как-то странно целовался — с голодом, но не то чтобы всегда со страстью. В это сложно включиться и понять, но у Тео когда-то получалось, выходит и сейчас — и когда грань взаимопонимания пройдена, когда он понимает, под каким углом получать удовольствие, случается катастрофа.

Возбуждение появляется не как он привык, дает о себе знать в первую очередь не из-за тесноты в штанах. Оно рождается на стыке живота-груди и приторно щемит, внутри него будто гуляет ветер, и только тогда жар ползет ниже. Примерно в тот момент, когда язык совсем смелее пробирается в его рот, и жарко становится по всем фронтам.

Борис шепчет свое проклятое Поттер, когда губы разъединяются, он водит своим ртом Тео по челюсти, от его дыхания на коже будто оседает влага, и колени не то подкашиваются, не то разъезжаются в стороны.

Он укладывает его на спину и оборачивает в кокон из собственных прикосновений: ладони жмутся то к бедрам, то к груди, забираются под рубашку, тот тут же выскальзывают из-под нее вновь, пальцы цепляют пуговицы. Тео и не замечает как оказывается тяжело дышащим, распятым в распахнутых полах хлопка. Красные, красные губы Бориса гладят его грудь, и от горячего дыхания переворачивается внутри. Настолько сильно, что не остается внимания на то, как его пытаются избавить от брюк, а когда их на нем не становится, то уже плевать.  
Это первый раз так целенаправленно, первый раз глаза в глаза.

Борис – обезумевший фавн, ненасытное хаотичное божество, пьющее запах его кожи, как его далекие предки – кровь. 

Румянец на его острых скулах, жилистые руки на члене, туда-сюда кулаком, пока тот пялится в его лицо и пытается считать мысли и тень удовольствия. И вот от этого взгляда выгибает сильнее, чем от загребущих рук, чем от чего-то еще. Тео двигает бедрами навстречу и тянется за рукой, когда Борис медлит: это немного стыдно, настолько сильно хотеть еще. Коснись меня, коснись.

Тот замирает на мгновение.

Блять, Борис. Чертов Борис.

Он вдруг склоняется и берет у него в рот, будто это нормально для них, будто все так и должно быть. Тео стонет подо ртом и сильными руками, жмущими его бедра к кровати, не шевельнуться больше, не уйти; мокрый язык по всей длине члена и горячее дыхание на влажной от слюны коже. Движения головой, размеренные, ритмичные, будто тот методично хочет вылизать из него всю его суть, все чувства, все, что он когда-то любил.  
Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, взгляд из-под челки, сводит мышцы живота, и Тео так близко, очень, очень…

В один момент хватка, — нет, не слабеет, — но меняет направление: Борис вжимает его в собственное зажмуренное лицо. И это конец. Тео кидает в оргазм так резко, что он забывает дышать: только стоны пробиваются сквозь толщу, только дрожь в напряженных мышцах.  
Только чужой голос: «Тео», «Тео-Тео-Тео». 

Тот как будто бредит, даже когда Тео приходит в себя. И не перестает, не перестает ни на мгновение: ни когда его раздевают в ответ, ни когда кладут руку на член. Он уже не болтает, но держится за Тео, будто тот может пропасть. Его горячка не похожа на истерику, это сильные руки на плечах и горящий взгляд, это откинутая голова, вздрагивание кадыка под тонкой кожей. Это и стон, когда Декер целует его шею горчащую от следа парфюма, соленую от пота и дрожащую, потому что тот издает звуки: громкое дыхание, нежели стоны, но оно звенит в воздухе и заполняет пространство, давящая в уши духота из звуков, которая взрывается, стоит Тео сделать верное движение.

Тео обнимает его, пока тот дрожит в оргазме, не отпускает и после. 

Его лицо спрятано в шее Бориса, и они не соприкасаются взглядами так долго, что счет идет на минуты, и это непривычно долгая для них неподвижность. Первым ее разрывает Борис: тянет Тео за волосы, вынуждая поднять голову, и кратко целует в губы.  
В его взгляде что-то знакомое и забытое. Тео вспомнит позже.

*

Он смотрит на спящего Бориса в его необыкновенной, неестественной уязвимости и вспоминает Вегас.

Кому они вообще нужны были — но, посмотрите-ка, друг другу пригодились и, почему-то, такими же нужными и остались, потерянные несчастные дети. Они оба повзрослели рано, и, наверное, потому безошибочно сошлись и пытались дать друг другу то, чего недодал мир.  
Ему не хочется называть любовью то, что между ними было, хотя ну а чем еще. Их никогда не робкие соприкосновения рук и столкновения коленей, бедра на бедрах, одно общее дыхание.  
Тео тогда часто плакал и почему-то считал, что Борис когда-то должен тоже, чтобы они были квиты в раскрытии друг другу, но тот отдал долг иначе, сам того не понимая.  
До Тео доходит не сразу, что плакать Борис разучился в принципе, и только его вечное веселье и взбалмошность, разгильдяйство и хулиганство складывались в единый плутовской надлом в глазах — трещина-бездна без выхода и края, которая иногда обращалась к Тео, привязала к себе и заставила видеть, что слезы — это всегда крик о помощи, а вместо них у Бориса вера, что никто не поможет.  
Тео тогда долго ходил задумчивым и надавал сам себе бесполезных обещаний что-то исправить. И что теперь?

Борис ворочается во сне и бормочет что-то. Зовет Тео. 

«Поттер».  
«Это всего лишь я, Поттер» — голос как и тысячу лет назад. 

«Тео».

— Это всего лишь я, Борь, — отзывается он и ложится ему под бок.


End file.
